User blog:Cupcake Zombie/My Idea for a webisode
My webisode is called Date switch The Bratzillaz are heading to their first class,as Yasmina sees Levitor. Levitor: Hey Yasmina! Yasmina: (giggles) hey! Cloetta to Sashabella: Don't you think Yasmina and levitor look cute together Sashabella: (no reply and looks at Igneus) Cloetta: Erm...Sashabella? Sashabella: oh erm...what?! Cloetta: (sighs) never mind (walks to class 1) Meanwhile at class 1... Headmisstress: You will all be attending a love day where I group a girl up with a boy and they talk about their lives to each other and hopefully be boyfriend and girlfriend. Yasmina: (Looks at Levitor with a grin) Sashabella: (Looks at Igneus with a grin) Headmisstress: I will be putting you in your love groups right now. Group 1 will be Yasmina with....(pauses and looks around the room) Yasmina: (Smiling knowing she will be with Levitor) Headmisstress: Erm...Yasmina you will be with...IGNEUS! Yasmina: WHAT?! Sashabella: WHAT?! Insidnus: WHAT?! Levitor: WHAT?! Yasmina: THIS IS THE WORST NIGHTMARE EVER! PART 2---------------------------------------------------------------------''' Sashabella: NO,THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN! (Sashabella and Yasmina look at each other) Yasmina: YOU! How could you Sashabella?! Sashabella: ME?! I am not the one who made our headmisstress put you with MY boyfriend! Meygana,Cloetta and Jade: (Gasp) Levitor: Yasmina,it's all right I don't mind going with Sashabella for a day it does not mean we both have to be boyfriend and girlfriend! Sashabella: Erm...NO WAY AM I GOING WITH LEVITOR BOY OVER HERE!. Yasmina: Well...I am not going with YOUR boyfriend Headmisstress: SILENCE EVERYBODY!. SASHABELLA AND YASMINA,You either spend a day with each others boyfriends or you will get exspelled. Sashabella and Yasmina: EXSPELLED?! Sashabella: Fine then! I will go with your boyfriend but I am never ever speaking to you EVER again (Walks to the door) Yasmina: FINE THEN,BUT I AM NEVER EVER SPEAKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN EITHER! Sashabella: Erm...do I look like I care?!. (Slams door shut) Yasmina: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! 'Part 3 ---------------------------------------------------' Yasmina: (Gets into flying taxi with Insidnus) Igneus: So how are things? Yasmina: Erm...do I even need to answer your question?! Igneus: Erm...no sorry Sashabella: NO WAY AM I GETTING IN A FLYING TAXI WITH LEVITOR BOY HERE. Taxi Driver: Oh yes you are! Levitor: it's all right I will walk. Sashabella: (Gets in flying taxi) GOOD!, Because I don't want to sit next to YOU! (Slams flying taxi door shut,as the flying taxi flies away) Igneus: We are here! Yasmina: I can see that! Igneus: should we find Levitor and Sashabella? Yasmina: are you kidding me? Igneus: Hey,are you all right?! Yasmina: Oh were you even listening in class 1 Igneus: Yes you and Sashabella were fighting Yasmina: Yeah...your girlfriend Igneus: Hey...Yasmina you may have wanted to spend a day with Levitor,but I wanted to spend a day with Sashabella and I am not moaning about having you for a day am I? Yasmina: Look...I am so sorry it is just,I want to stay a girlfriend to Levitor,not you! Igneus: I know but we all don't get what we want do we? Yasmina: I guess not! '''To be continued... Category:Blog posts